Champions
by Masked Demise
Summary: Una's family is dead. When Lamb appears in her room, she is brought to a place where she will be trained to do battle on the Rift with Wolf and against the other Champions. "What do all stories have in common, dear Wolf?" "The end."
1. The Beginning

The soft beeping of an alarm woke me up. I opened up my eyes and rubbed the sleepiness out of them. I rolled over and let out a quiet groan as the beeping got louder. I got out of the bed and turned off the alarm and flicked the light on with a sigh. I really did not want to leave my house, nor did I want to be sent to my grandparents. My stuff was packed in boxes that were littered across the house. The house was more silent than usually, quite possibly since my family had died recently. I turned my head towards the wall as I thought about how I saw their bodies, then, I saw what I thought was Lamb, the embodiment of peaceful deaths from League of Legends sitting next to me for a moment. I thought I heard her soft, peaceful voice say, "I pick you, Una. Not for the Kindred's Mark, but for me." With that, she disappeared, leaving naught a trace. However, do non-existent things leave a trace? Lamb is a champion, not an actual being, is she not? I shook my head and went to the bathroom to get ready to leave, although I still did not wish to.

I picked up my hairbrush and began to brush my short, brown hair. When I looked at the mirror I nearly doubled over in surprise. The swirl from Lamb's mask was on my forehead. I turned on the water faucet, dipped my hand in the water and rubbed it where the mark was. Nothing happened. The mark remained where it was. I let out a sigh. My grandparents would think it was a tattoo, and would get very angry. I did not know where it came from, besides from when I thought I saw Lamb, but that was not possible, was it? I shook my head and continued getting ready.

After I had gotten a pair of sneakers on, I heard a sound coming from outside the house. I peeked through a window and through the fence to see what was in the driveway. A black car was parked in the driveway. I had been told that a white car would be picking me up around eight in the morning. I glanced at the clock, which read 7:00 AM. Curious, I slipped out of the house, and into the early morning. I heard the door to the car open, and I saw a man with a suit on step out. He had a bulging bag on his should and he adjusted his hat and began to walk towards the gate. I ran back into the house and closed the door. After locking it, I went to my bedroom so that I would be away from the windows that were near the gate. I flopped down on my head, then brushed the hair out of my face that flew there when I had landed on the bed.

I heard the doorbell ring, then the person knocked on the door. "Whoever Lamb picked, I know you're in there." The voice sounded like it was being yelled, but I could barely hear it, since the person was outside the house and I was quite far away from the door. However, whoever was outside knew something about why I saw Lamb in my room. "Please come out. This would make things easier for me. I just want to talk to you."

I let out a sigh and yelled, "Do I have to leave the house; I don't exactly trust people that just pull up and announce that they know what's been going on in my house."

"Fine," the person said, sounding mildly annoyed, "But at least come over here where I can see you."

I got up and walked towards the door, and rubbed my forehead where Lamb's mask swirl was. When I stopped in front of the door, I could see the man was no longer wearing the hat, revealing his short, black hair. He had green eyes that stared straight at the mark on my forehead. "So Lamb chose you. What's your name?" the man asked.

I was a little cautious about giving my name to a total stranger, but, against my better judgement, I told him anyways. "My name is Una. And yours is…?"

"Ryder. My name is Ryder. I'm here because Lamb chose you to be… well… her. Wolf took his time, but my friend is picking up Wolf's chosen. I'm here to take you to where everyone that was chosen is being taken to. Riot released the spirits of the current champions so that they may choose a person to become them. Lamb chose you. Many others were chosen, but I am here to take you to a center in which you shall be turned into your respective character, and of course, fight for them on Summoner's Rift and the other maps."

I arched an eyebrow. "How do I know you aren't making this up? And how did you know that Lamb came to my house and chose me?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, you're the only one here, correct? And second of all, Lamb left a trail for me to follow so that I could find you." Ryder stated.

"What kind of trail?" I asked.

Ryder reached into his bag and pulled out a fistful of blue arrows. "These are Lamb's." He stated. "Oh and outside, on your driveway, her bow was lying on the pavement. It's yours, as are these arrows." He pulled out a bow and left it and the bag of arrows in front of my door. "Are you going to come with me?" he asked.

I glanced towards my room. I would not be leaving much behind. My life was pretty much over as it was with my family gone. I looked at the door, and I unlocked. "I will go with you." I announced. I opened up the door and picked up Lamb's bow. "So where are we going?" I asked.

Ryder grinned and said, "You'll see."

The white car pulled up behind a line of cars that were parked in front of a large building. Many people were getting out of their cars and heading for the doors. I gripped Lamb's bow in my hand. I appeared to be among the youngest here. Most people seemed to be in their twenties. I, however, was still a teen.

"Nervous, Una?" Ryder asked with a grin.

"Yes," I admitted. "But I might as well get it done with and get on in there." I flicked my hair over my shoulder, then opened the door. After stepping out, I pulled out the bag of arrows and put it on my shoulder. "Thank you for the ride."

He shrugged. "It was my job. Go on and get up there."

I nodded and closed the door. I gripped the bow tightly in my right hand and began to climb up the steps that lead to the doors. I noticed that I was not the only person who was holding an item. I saw a man walking up with a boomerang in his hand. ' _Gnar._ " I thought. A lady was holding a teddy bear, and I instantly knew that that was who was to be Annie. I figured that other people had marks on their foreheads as well, but I did not feel like going around looking at people's faces.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs and entering the building, I noticed that there were even more people than there were outside. The room was filled with various objects and weapons. To me, it honestly felt like I was at a League of Legends convention, except people were not in their costumes. I looked down at Lamb's bow and smiled. I was honestly kind of glad that she picked me. I would not have been as content if a different champion had picked me.

I looked around for someone who could possibly be the Wolf to my Lamb. However, I did not know what Wolf might have given to his person of choice. I laughed quietly as I thought of how surprised the person might have been when a spectral wolf appeared next to them.

"Attention everyone!" a voice announced. Everyone looked around, and then people began to turn towards a stage that was placed in the center of the room. A tall man was standing with a microphone in his hand. He had messy black hair, and he looked as though he had not gotten enough sleep for a very long time. "I am Erryl. Thank you all for coming here. You all will becoming champions from League of Legends, based on which champion has picked you. There is not anyone here who was not chosen by a champion, correct? If you do not see anyone with a mark of a champion on their forehead, please report it to authorities.

"Well, anyways, welcome to your new place of residence, all of you who were chosen. Tonight, you shall become your champion. Tomorrow, we shall have a celebration. Any objections?" Erryl asked. No one said a word, so he went on. "Okay! Everyone get in order! He said enthusiastically. A's over here. B's, here. So on and so forth."

I walked over to the line that had everyone who was chosen by champions that began with the letter K. There were several people here with no items, but there was one boy who was holding an apple. I walked over to him and asked, "Are you to be Wolf?"

He looked me over. "Yes, I am." He appeared to be about my age. He had brown hair, and his eyes were pale blue. He had Wolf's mask's swirl on his forehead. "My name is Mingan." He stated. "You are Lamb, I'm guessing. What is your name?"

"I'm Una." I looked at the apple in his hand. "Wolf gave that to you?"

He nodded. "And that is Lamb's bow that you are holding." We both looked away awkwardly.

"You two are Kindred?" A lady walked up and asked Mingan and me.

The two of us nodded and she began to lead us through the room and into a hallway. She stopped outside of a door, opened it, and then motioned for us to enter.

"Are you ready to be a spectral Wolf?" I asked Mingan.

"Only if you're ready to be a bipedal Lamb."

The two of us laughed and we entered the room. Inside were two reclined seats. Two nurses sat in the room, one male, one female. One of the chairs had Lamb's mask on the back of it, so I went to that one and sat down in it. Mingan went to the one with Wolf's and did the same. "The two of you are about to experience great changes in order to become the Kindred." The male nurse stated. "Lamb will be able to speak to you," he pointed at me, "And Wolf will be able to talk to you," he said while pointing at Mingan.

"The two of them will be able to influence you, so be prepared for that. Though they might not try to." The female nurse told us. "You may pick up your masks now. Do not put them on, however."

I turned around and picked up Lamb's mask. I ran my hand across the dark mask that looked like Wolf. I set it down on my lap. While I had done this, the two nurses has turned around and pulled out two boxes. Both had a K on them, but one had an L next to the K and the other had a W. I could guess what they meant. The female nurse pulled something out of the box walked up to me with a syringe in her hand.

"Are you ready?" The nurse asked. I swallowed and nodded. I was not quite sure what was about to happen. What it would be like to talk with Lamb, the peaceful bringer of death. The nurse cleaned off my arm and placed the needle against my skin. She pressed down, and inserted a blue liquid into my skin. I felt something stir within me, then, nothing as my vision faded to black.

Thank you, everyone for reading! I'm rewriting Champions, as you can see. I hope you enjoy this version better if you read the old one, and if not, I hope you enjoy this one more!

Arigato everyone!


	2. Lamb and Wolf

I woke up with a groan. My whole body ached, and I was not exactly sure why. I opened my eyes and noticed a slight darkness on the edge of my vision. 'It's as though I am wearing… a mask.' I sat up and realized that I was not sure where I was. My muscles ached in protest as I sat up, but I ignored the pain. I brought my hand to my face. They came in contact with a wooden mask. Lamb's mask. The room was white, from a white ceiling, to a white tile floor, to white walls. Even the lights were white. It was almost too bright and sterile-looking for me. I looked around the room until I noticed a mirror.

I was shocked by my appearance. My whole body was covered in a thin layer of silky white fur. My hair was still there, however it felt the same as the fur. I now had hooves for feet, however, I knew that I could still walk upright. My ears were long and droopy, although they still were on the side of my head. My hands were covered in a slightly thicker layer of fur, but I could still use them as I normally could. My eyes appeared to glow blue beneath the cover of the dark mask.

' _I look exactly like Lamb_ …' I thought.

' _ **That would be because you are Lamb now, Una**_ ," I heard a silvery voice say.

I looked around the room, yet I saw no one. I noticed that someone had brought the bow to the room and placed it at the foot of the bed, in which I had been sleeping (did I mention the covers were white, and so was the pillow? I'm surprised they didn't paint the bow white). The bag of arrows was not there, however.

"Where are you?" I asked aloud.

The voice laughed softly. ' _ **I reside within you. I am Lamb. I chose you.**_ '

I closed my eyes and felt slightly embarrassed. I should have recognized her voice. I leaned over and picked up the sapphire blue bow. There was something I needed to ask her, that I couldn't yesterday, or whenever it was before I fell asleep. "Why did you pick me? I am sure that there were many other candidates that were a better choice than I."

Lamb was quiet for a moment. ' _ **I chose you because you have experienced my kind of death firsthand and recently. It was my arrow that took your family, Una, not Wolf's teeth. You also have a good shot with a bow, do you not?**_ '

I thanked Lamb silently. I was glad that their death was swift. When she mentioned my archery skills, I remembered the lessons I had taken when I was younger. I had taken first place in the regional archery contest a year ago. I still had the trophy, however it was packed away with the things that I had left behind to come here.

"I guess I have a decent shot."

' _ **Where is Wolf?**_ ' Lamb suddenly asked. ' _ **I asked them not to separate you from him… The Kindred are not to be separated.**_ ' Her voice turned dark.

"I'm not sure," I said, shivering. "I have not seen Mingan since before I was transformed into you, and him, into Wolf."

' _ **May I take control of this body? I need to get you to Wolf.**_ '

The nurses had warned Mingan and me that they could do this, however I saw nothing wrong with searching for Wolf. I also kind of felt alone without someone next to me. I could tell why Lamb kept Wolf for her company. "You may, Lamb."

Without any hesitation on her part, I felt Lamb take over out body, since appeared that we now shared it. I could still feel, hear, and smell, however my body moved of its own accord. As Lamb got up from the bed which I was sitting on, I could feel her grace and elegance in our movements. I was fairly certain that if it was not for Lamb controlling, I would have fallen over after just trying to stand up, however, since I could feel what she was doing, maybe I would not when given the chance.

We walked across the room, then opened the door and began to sprint down the hallway which we found beyond the door. _I_ did not even know my around this building, but I could feel Lamb moving us confidently, as though she had run through these halls hundreds of times before.

When we reached the end of the hall, we took a left and stopped in front of the fifth door on the right side of the hall.

" _ **Wolf is in there,**_ _"_ she had us say before giving me control of the body. I stumbled for a moment, but quickly regained my balance, and luckily, I did not fall. I noticed that Lamb had brought the bow with us. I opened the door and entered the room.

This room was similar to the one I had been in. It was not as sterile-looking as the one I had awoken in was though. The whole room seemed dark. The lights were faded a bit, and it did not help that the walls were painted black. His room had much more color, from the brown bed (with a purple pillow), to the gray floors. I gripped the bow tighter when I noticed a spectral Wolf lying on top of a bed. He opened an eye as I walked towards the bed.

" _ **How long will we be together?**_ " he asked.

My mouth started moving, but I was not speaking. Lamb was. " _ **Forever more.**_ "

Wolf floated up into the air with a grin on his face. " _ **This is the Una-thing you spoke of. Can I chase it?**_ "

" _ **Indeed, this is Una, Wolf. You may not chase her. She is not our target, nor shall she ever bare the Mark of the Kindred. She leads the eternal hunt now.**_ " Lamb replied.

Wolf looked slightly annoyed but said nothing more on the matter of chasing me. " _ **This is Mingan-thing; he takes my place.**_ "

'What is the point of this?' I thought, feeling quite annoyed.

' _ **You and Mingan have different scents than Wolf and I. We will work on improving your senses later. We were making sure that you two were not pretending to be us. Anyways, can you feel the bond that connects Lamb to Wolf? You should be able to feel it.**_ **'**

'Wait, you can hear my thoughts? Never mind, that makes sense. No, I cannot feel anything different.'

' _ **Hmm… can you summon an arrow? Just in your hand. There's no need to shoot it. I just wish to see that you can make an arrow. Just imagine one of our arrows in your hand.**_ '

I noticed that she said _our_ , but I did not question her. I began to think of the blue arrow resting in my hand. I opened my eyes, yet my hand was still empty.

Lamb must have told Wolf in some way of what we were going to do, as he immediately growled, " _ **That human-thing!**_ "

" _ **Follow my lead, Wolf.**_ " Lamb took control again, this time without asking. She ran out the door and back into the hallway. I could tell that there was not something right if they were going somewhere over the fact that I could not summon an arrow. Was it supposed to be extremely easy?

Lamb ran, with Wolf following at her side. I had not heard anything from Mingan, but I knew he was there. May be he had given over control to Wolf before I had arrived. 'Where are we going?' I asked Lamb.

' _ **To give you the abilities of the Kindred. The man is keeping them from you.**_ ' She replied. I thought of the man who had welcomed everyone when we had first arrived. ' _ **That, Una is the man we speak of. And after getting your abilities, you have no need to go to that 'feast'. The Kindred have no need to eat. Instead, I will begin to train you, and Wolf will train Mingan.'**_

I could not feel my body begin to tire as Lamb ran. She and Wolf were immortal. That would also make me immortal, would it not?

Lamb and Wolf stopped in front of a very large door. ' _ **I cannot control our body any longer. I need rest. As you figured out, you are technically immortal, however this was originally your body. It takes major effort for me to move it unless I am given permission; I did not ask for permission.**_ ' With that, she returned control to me. I did not stumble this time, but I looked around. I still was not quite used to the mask obscuring part of my vision.

'Why do we wear a mask?' I asked.

' _ **When we are in private, look in a mirror and find out**_.' Her voiced sounded mischievous.

I was curious about it, however I opened the door to the room. "Hello?" I asked. I was surprised that my voice now sounded like Lamb's. It had not when I was trying to find her in the room.

"Is that you, Kindred? I figured you would come here eventually. What do you two want?" Erryl asked as he stepped into view.

"We want…" I stopped speaking when I saw the Mark of the Kindred appear over his head. 'Am I to kill him?' I asked.

' _ **He has wronged the Kindred and has our Mark. Go ahead when you spot a chance.**_ '

"Surprised at the sight of me, Lamb?" Erryl said with a smirk.

"We want our abilities back." I stated coolly.

He laughed. "Straight to the point, eh? I'll unblock your powers. Come over here, little Lamb."

My muscles stiffened. 'I don't trust him.'

' **I do not either, however this may be our only way to get the Kindred's abilities.** '

I walked towards him, aware of ever sound my hoof falls made. I stop in front of him and watched him carefully.

He reached towards my mask and I stiffened up again. He continued moving his hand towards me, but went past my mask and behind my droopy ears. Erryl pulled on something that I had not felt, and when he brought his hand back, he had a small black bead in it. "There you go, Lamb. Wolf, come here." I did not like the way he spoke to Mingan, but I dealt with it. He pulled a chip off of him, and immediately afterwards, I felt something that pulled at my heart and made me gasp. 'The bond of the Kindred.' I thought. The bond felt absolutely wonderful, and I never wanted to not feel it again.

Erryl looked in triumph at the two of us. "there you two go." The Mark glowed brighter above him. By the proud way he was acting, I could tell that he was off-guard. Now would be the perfect time to end the Hunt.

I smiled innocently and asked, "I was wondering, Erryl, which you would prefer. My arrow, or Wolf's chase."

Mingan understood where I was going with this, and he let out a feral grin.

On the other hand, Erryl did not understand what I was going for. "I believe that your arrow would be a sweet end."

With that said, I imagined an arrow and this time it materialized in my hand. I lifted the bow I had been holding loosely at my said. I knocked the arrow, then let it fly. A look of horror crossed Erryl's face, but it was too late. The arrow pierced his chest, sending ribbons of red flying as his life left him. The mark that was glowing over his head disappeared.

"We take our mark!" Mingan said excitedly.

"Only to place it elsewhere," I replied.

I lowered my bow, then, I began to laugh. Mingan did too. ' _ **Excellent job, Una.**_ '

'Thank you, Lamb.'

' _ **No need to thank me or call me that; it is your name too after all.**_ ' ( **AN: Una's name actually means Lamb and together, which made me think that it was the perfect name. Mingan means Gray wolf if you were wondering.)**

A response was forming in my mind until I heard clapping. I looked around until I saw a man that looked exactly like Erryl, who was supposed to be dead. I materialized another arrow and brought up the bow.

"Woah, woah Kindred. Calm down. I was complementing your work. That was an excellent hunt, Lamb."

I said nothing and kept my bow pointed at him. "Calm down, Lamb," he said.

What he did not realize was that I was perfectly calm. Mingan was excited though, I could tell. I could sense his bloodlust.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"Just set up a little test for you two, that's all. If you killed him because he had a mark, that was not because of me though. He was just a man that I had dress like me. He has a wig and makeup and everything."

I lowered my bow slightly, and said not another word. I backed up, then turned around and walked towards the door. I stopped right in front of the door. "We will not be attending any of your meals." I stated before walking out and slamming the doors.

I felt my floppy ears sway as I let out a sigh.

"You okay, little Lamb?" Mingan teased.

I simply nodded. Now that I had the Kindred's abilities, I felt like I could do almost anything- Including not get lost.

"We are going to you room, Mingan." I stated.

"What ever you say, Una." Mingan replied.

"Actually you can call me Lamb."

"And you can call me Wolf."

 **D: END OF CHAPTER D:**

 _ **I can NOT believe the views this story has already gotten! Arigato, minna. I know not too much happened here, but….. it was necessary. Here are some review responses:**_

Elhini Prime: _**You figured out my obsession quickly.**_

Arclin: _ **Arigato! You don't know how much this review made me want to write as fast as possible. As a response to your question, it depends. Who's viewpoint 0.0**_

Kindred-Fan: _**Well obviously it only had one chapter because it was the first. But anyways… Here's another chapter for you.**_

Guest: _ **Actually, I was not sure which one it was while I was writing. However I did my research (by this I mean logging on to my account…) and checked the summoner's icon with the dark mask shaped like wolf's face. It's called Lamb's mask. The mask that looks like Lamb is called Wolf's mask. You can look if you want, but I'm sticking to that.**_

 _ **Well, thank you all again for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter too :D**_


	3. Remorse

For the next week, I worked on mastering Lamb's abilities. I could summon Lamb's Respite quite well, though it took a lot of effort and left me quite winded afterwards. I still did not feel as though it was impressive enough. Wolf mainly watched me practice and gave a few comments. The Lamb and The Wolf had suddenly disappeared on our second day of practice. I could not sense her presence in my mind, and Wolf could not find him either. I had come to accept the fact that I was immortal. I had not eaten or drank anything for seven days and I still felt healthy. I also should have died at one point when I was practicing Dance of Arrows and hit my head when I was mid-flip. Wolf laughed at me and bugged me about it for the next two days. The worst I got out of that was a sore head. It had been so long since I had felt pain and hunger, and it was hard to remember what it felt like.

I was practicing Dance of Arrows again when I heard Erryl's voice echo around the room. I was spooked, causing me to fall and hit my head… again. Wolf let out a throaty laugh in response.

"Attention, champions. Please head to the main meeting hall. We have a _very_ important announcement to make."

I sat on the floor and rubbed my head. "Should we go, Wolf?" I asked. With Lamb and Wolf gone, it left me to make decisions. I wanted Wolf to decide this time though, as he was just being lazy and complaining whenever I made a mistake.

"Well," he growled, "It's just an announcement, not a meal. We can go and listen to the announcement then leave. We won't have any reason to talk to anyone." The two of us had heard other champions in the halls on occasion, but we had grown used to our shared solitude. We both knew that eventually we would have to be on teams and get to know the other champions but we wished to remain alone together for as long as possible.

I got up to leave, and Wolf came over to be next to me. "Let's go then, Wolf."

I walked to the door and exited the room. Once I was in the hallway, I began to sprint alongside Wolf. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the simple thrill I received from the run. We both stopped running and I opened my eyes when we both knew that we were outside of the meeting room. I stretched out one of my fur-covered hands and opened the large wooden door.

The room we entered was lavishly decorated. It was large and filled with the chatter of champions talking. The floor was covered in velvety carpet, which felt strange against my hooves. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, filling the room with light. The walls were left undecorated, but had gold and red wallpaper. Tables filled with food were placed in various places in the room. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the far wall and sat down. Wolf silently did the same.

I scanned the room for Erryl from my chosen spot. I could not find him and assumed that Wolf could not either. I set my bow on my lap and the two of us watched the other champions for a while.

"Hello, everyone and thank you _all_ for attending this meeting." Erryl's voice boomed. Champions looked around the room in confusion, yet no one was able to find the man. Wherever he was, he could see us all and Erryl laughed at us. "I am not in that room. I do not wish to be in a room with those who could easily kill me," he stated.

"Anyways, thank you again. I called this meeting because I will be sending you all out for your first battle on Summoner's Rift! I will have some people post the teams on the walls, however some champions will be on the Fields of Justice twice today as we do not have an even number of teams, nor enough to make enough teams. _Soooo_ check to make sure your name is not on the list twice."

I glared at the champions that were scared around the room, but they could not tell due to the mask covering my face. I was very annoyed. I had not realized that we would be battling so soon. If I had, I would have gone and began to practice fighting jungle monsters, but that would have meant talking to beings other than Wolf. I had not wanted to do that after feeling our bond. I cursed myself for being an idiot and acting on feelings instead of just doing what needed to be done.

"The battles will be starting in two hours, so be sure to get a good meal today. This will be all. I shall look forward to watching you fight on the rift." And with that, Erryl's voice went silent.

I looked at Wolf and said, "I want to go practice fighting the jungle creatures that they keep here."

He grinned wildly. Sometimes, I wondered what kind of person Wolf was before coming here. I never asked though. The past was the past. All that was left for the two of us was Kindred. "I want to go too. Let's check and see who we will be fighting." He stopped looking at me and looked around the room for something. "I smell fear." He announced in his gravelly voice.

I smiled. The mortals already feared the Kindred. "Do not worry now, dear Wolf. We will Hunt soon," I replied. The two of us walked to one of the doors and I scanned the list of champion's names until I found Kindred. The matchup was:

Top Darius vs Garen

Jg Kindred vs Lee Sin

Mid Lysandra vs LeBlanc

ADC Vayne vs Jinx

Sup Lulu vs Blitzcrank

I continued reading the list and groaned when we reached the bottom. Our names were on it again. This time the teams were:

Top Hecarim vs Illaoi

Jg Warwick vs Kindred

Mid Zed vs Ekko

ADC Corki vs Kalista

Sup Thresh vs Bard

I was definitely not looking forward to battling on the Rift twice. At least I had played Kindred quite a bit when I was a mortal and knew a good way through the jungle. I shook my head and left the room with Wolf. The two of us were probably the reason that Erryl did not come to the meeting, and battling twice was probably what he that was retribution for pointing my bow and arrow at him. I still did not regret it.

I walked past all of the other champions I saw without even a second glance. Wolf did the same. We kept going until we reached a door which was labeled 'Jungle Training Camps.' I entered the room with Wolf at my side. We heard growling from all around the large room. Large rooms with large windows surrounded us. The camps were clearly visible, and they all seemed eager to get out and rip Wolf and I to shreds. I grinned madly beneath my mask. The largest room held the Dragon and I could see each of its blade-like teeth. It roared and I just stared at it. It did not scare me one bit. The only thing I wondered is if that glass would hold. I looked around for a bit, then decided to enter the room that held the gromp.

I did not really know how I would use Smite, but I trust myself and dashed toward the gromp with Dance of Arrows. Upon being hit, the gromp began to attack me with his ranged silvery attacks. "My turn," Wolf growled, then he began to bite the over-grown frog. I shot an arrow at the frog and felt myself get a little stronger. The gromp continued to focus on attacking me, yet I could tell it was weakening. The Mark of the Kindred blazed over it and I grinned. I used Mounting Dread on the gromp, and it disappeared, leaving a small frog to skitter away. Wolf came back to my side.

I heard clapping, and I turned to see Erryl. Wolf bared his fangs, and I glared at the man. "We are not entertainment for you," I told him icily.

The man put his hands in the air. "Fine then, I will leave. I only came to tell you two that in order to be spawned on the Rift you have to be in the dining hall.

I shook my head as the gromp came back to life behind Wolf and I. Erryl walked away, leaving the two of us alone.

"He is trying to force us to socialize, is he not?" I asked Wolf.

"It appears so," my companion responded.

I shook my head. We appeared to have no choice but to head to the dining hall. I regretted not being able to train any longer, but I should have practiced sooner. The two of us headed to the dining hall.

I sat down at the end of the long table. A plate of food was set in front of me, but I ignored it. I realized that I did not even remember what it was like to be hungry, as even the plate of pizza that lay in front of me did not make me want to eat. Wolf however, suddenly looked starved. He did not have to eat either, but he appeared to feel hunger. I nodded and he eagerly dug into the food.

Wolf floated over my lap as he ate, leaving me to fiddle with my bow. Lulu sat next to me, but I did not feel like talking to the fae sorceress. She was dressed as Dragon Trainer Lulu, and she stared at me with wide eyes. In fact, most of the champions were watching me. The room had gone silent and I looked down at my bow. Wolf had stopped eating and he returned their stares. After a few moments of this, Darius asked, "Why do you two never come out? We've been wanting to meet you two and word on team exercise, but you two have kept to yourselves."

I rubbed one of my hooves against the floor. I had not realized that they had _wanted_ to talk to the two of us. Wolf looked a bit remorseful too. "We did not realize that you had wanted to meet," I mumbled. "We prefer to train alone," I said awkwardly. "I knew that we'd have to train with you all eventually though."

The champions stared at us for a bit longer, then seemed to accept my answer. Once everyone had resumed talking, Lulu turned to me and whispered, "Gank my lane lots; Blitz is good at keeping us back." The yordle smiled and went back to talking to Illaoi.

I smiled beneath my mask and shook my head. This was going to be a **very** long day.

 **D: END OF CHAPTER D:**

 **Gomen, gomen… please don't kill me. I had this chapter written up two weeks ago, but it somehow got deleted… I'm so sorry. This one is a bit longer and I have like one and a half pages written for the next chapter? (Eh that's more than usual.) Well, time for review responses :D**

Elhini Prime: **Well here it is… Finally…**

Malleus08: **I'm glad that you like my concept :D**

Willia (guest): **I have a… fan poem? Wow. I don't even truly understand the poem myself but… Arigato**

Tourvelix: **YOU READ MY OLD STORY?! I'm so glad you found me then :D I hope this lives up to your expectations**

Hero LumiEre Lumanite: **I know you are sane xD The fact that everyone would love to be a champion is what this idea stemmed from**

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope I will remember to update faster next time…. Sayonara**


	4. Burden

A few moments later, a flash of light burst from Lulu, Vayne, Lysandra, Darius, and myself. It was far brighter than what I was used to from simply being in my room with Wolf. When the light finally cleared, I gripped my bow tightly as a sudden gust of wind buffeted me and blew through my fur, giving me a slight chill. It had been awhile since I had been outside, since I had been outside, before I was a champion as a matter of fact. Due to this simple fact, I found the breeze to be absolutely wonderful as it playfully pulled at the side of my mask. Wolf was grinning next to me, seemingly enjoying being outside again almost as much as I was. As I looked around a bit more, I finally took in what it was being on Summoner's Rift. It was as great as I imagined it being back when I played on my computer. The rest of our team did not seem as amazed by the fresh air and sunlight that beamed down at us. Wolf and I had stayed in our rooms and not bothered going to any meetings. Maybe during those, Erryl had let them go outside.

A shopkeeper looked at us, then his face twisted as he tried to hold back a laugh as he watched Wolf and me. I cleared my throat and the man fround for a second and just stood there until Darius walked up, purchasing a Doran's shield and a handful of potions. I sighed and walked over as well. "Hunter's machete and refillable potion, please." He quickly gathered the two items and set them on the counter, leaving me to walk out of the fountain I had been standing in. The towers in the lanes were activated as the laners passed them, and I gave a little shudder of excitement.

I crept through the jungle, my hooves making no noise against the springy grass. I navigated the jungle by how I remembered the jungle being in my years of playing League. I reached the area that I decided was the gromp's spawn point and leaned against a tree. After a moment, Darius showed up, huffed at me and sat down. Shortly after he did that, a feminine voice boomed, "Minions have spawned!" I smiled beneath my mask and shood up straight, readying my bow. I could hear the sound of minions walking up the top lane and aimed my bow at a spot next to Darius. He stood up as well and a couple seconds later, the gromp spawned where he had been sitting. I fired my bow, and he swung his axe at it, causing the frog to begin bleeding. After a few more swings, he looked at me and shook his head before saying, "Head to bottom lane after you take your blue." I nodded before bringing my hand down and, as a result, smiting the creature.

I went after the scuttlebug next, which I found very cute. He just kind of wandered around which almost made me feel bad because he would not fight back at all. Just before I killed it, my mark blazed over it and I quickly finished it off before Lee Sin would inevitably show up. I ran back into the jungle, and took my blue before quickly heading to the southern part of my jungle and moved towards bottom lane. I crept in the tribush in bottom lane and waited, watching as a mark bloomed over the enemy Jinx's head. Wolf laughed, "The chase begins."

I nodded in response and moved out of the bush, heading behind Jinx and Blitzcrank, using Dance of Arrows to get close to them. Jinx let out a gasp as Wolf's Frenzy was activated and the beast began ravaging her. Lulu grinned and used Whimsy on her carry, who Tumbled into the fight. Blitzcrank attempted to pull me, but I jumped out of the way with Dance of Arrows again, which resulted in the Steam Golem missing. With Pix helping attack Jinx, she quickly fell and the earlier voice called out, "First blood!" Blitzcrank ran away leaving just my team in the middle of Bot. Lulu gave me a thumbs up, and Vayne muttered a "Thanks." I just nodded before heading back into my jungle.

Much to my disappointment, Lee had used my gank as an opportunity to invade the bottom portion of my jungle and steal away my red buff. I went to go to my raptors, but as I passed by the bush next to them, a orb popped out and hit me. I yelped as Lee sin began attacking me. I tried fending him off, but he had gotten the drop on me and I quickly fell to the ground, and I felt my body disappear into my mask as my vision faded.

* * *

When I finally came to again, all I saw was Darius scoffing at me. "Get back to the jungle," he muttered.

I tilted my head, but then nodded. I bought a few items, including boots, from the shopkeeper before going to my krugs. I quickly took them before heading to a marked scuttlebug. Blitzcrank tried stopping me, but Lulu came and chased him off of me with a grin. I nodded in appreciation while Wolf laughed darkly. The two of us in unison turned and stalked towards middle lane.

We waited in the bottom river bush, watching and waiting for LeBlanc to move too close, or push too far forwards. It took a little while, but the moment she overextended, I leaped out of the bush, Wolf at my side. Krugs had let me level up once again, I used Mounting Dread on the Deceiver, effectively slowing her as I let Wolf have at it by using Wolf's Frenzy. Lissandra used her Glacial Path to join the fight, then Ring of Frost to hold LeBlanc in place. In retaliation, LeBlanc used Shatter Orb on me, and Lee finally decided to act on my gank. A Sonic Wave hit me and Wolf growled. I jumped away, leaving Lissandra to kill the LeBlanc.  
I would have stayed in the lane if I was a higher level, but I was left rather low by the two attacks due to being underleveled. I went to the second scuttlebug and cleared before taking wolves and raptors. "Will this be fun?" Mingan asked.

"I don't know, Dear Wolf," I responded quietly.

The rest of the game was rather uneventful. Lamb gave a few tips where she could, but for the most part, she was rather quiet. We ended up winning, but I found myself to be a burden more than anything. I didn't know how to react to the Garen in top lane very well, and I think I just ended up ticking off Darius. It was easier to deal with Blitzcrank, because Lulu had tried quickly explaining what he was like to me, but I didn't know about the rest of the team. I decided that I needed to join the others in training after today. Wolf agreed with the idea and the two of us waited at the table silently, anxious for the next game to begin.

* * *

 **Hey Masked Demise here. I know I haven't updated in a while but if any of you all are still here, Elhini Prime and Tourvelix finally convinced me to continue. This chapter is a bit short, simply because I'm getting back into the swing of writing Una and Mingan as opposed to Dianne. I'll try to alternate between the two stories when I'm writing, but if I get caught on an idea, I'm going to focus on the other. Well here's my responses to the last chapter's review.**

 **Amohugs: Yep, that's what I had planned at the time. It isn't so true anymore though, sadly.**

 **With Kindred, I'm keeping her abilities the same as when I wrote the first chapter, meaning her abilities can be placed on other allies from a small distance and her marks give her percent health. Finally, if you haven't read Elhini Prime's We are Warriors series, go do so! Welp, Masked Demise out**


End file.
